Signs of Another War
by PastaWar19
Summary: All the nations have been getting signs of war. As WW3 erupts, nobody can avoid the coming darkness. Told by Death. USUK, Franada, Giripan, Gerita, ChinaRuss, AustroHungary, SwitzLiech, LietPol, SwedFin, SpainRomano, SeaLat. *Discontinued*
1. The Beginning of the Crossroads

Signs of Another War

The Beginning of the Crossroads

It was a rainy day in London. This day, where our both enjoyable and sadistic story starts, was probably the most boring one ever mentioned in this tale and that is that. Well, that certainly did not brighten the mood of a certain Arthur Kirkland. You see; Arthur Kirkland is England, Britain, UK, well, you know what I mean.

Apparently, he was very, very worried on the said dreary day.

Arthur was drinking from a warm cup of bittersweet tea, gazing outside the window of his rather large house. His blonde, slightly messy hair was in level with his prominent eyebrows, framing emerald green eyes that were showing weariness. As he sipped his tea, he heard the door knock.

A visitor, he thought sardonically, is just exactly what I need today. Arthur made his way to the door and opened it roughly.

"Who the bloody-"

"Mon dieu, Angleterre! You look terrible," came a loud voice, which was obviously French, "I suggest you take-"

England cut the man off, "I am bloody well not taking anything _you _suggest! Now, get out of here, France!"

Francis Bonnefoy, with his blue eyes, wavy blonde hair, and flashy outfit, pushed the door open just as England was about the close it and strode in. England glared at him and shook his head, closing the door and quietly offering tea.

The two sat down at the small table by the window and looked outside. It started to drizzle softly, a few clouds blocking out most of the sun's rays.

"Why are you here, anyway, France?" England impatiently asked the man seated comfortably before him, "Is it because you're planning to demand my undressing for your sheer, pathetic advantage, or because you just want to destroy my peaceful life by planting me with insults about the way I look?"

France laughed and replied, "Non, Angleterre, I am not here for personal gain how much I wish that may be true."

England stared at him suspiciously and France added, "I am here for the whole world's sake. Have you felt your heart skip a few beats this past month, your breath take a withstanding hold? Have you seen your country grow a bit restless and everyday becoming drearier as time goes by?"

England nodded and whispered, looking outside the window, "The signs of war. It can't be, Francis, what if it's a false alarm?" France looked up, things were getting serious.

"What else would it be, mon ami?"

The two stared at each other and France added seriously, "That explains why Russie is acting strangely as if plotting something and why Allemagne is more protective around both Italy's. Also about why the pays Asiatiques seem to be clinging to each other and how Amerique is more concerned about Canada. Autriche and Hongrie are closer; even Lithuanie, Estonie, and Lettonie are starting to clutch each other hysterically. Everyone is affected."

"That may be true yet only the nations know it. Our bosses- the leaders of our countries- will think of us just being paranoid; they won't feel anything at all." England said. "The world is still in a state of peace. We have to be careful on planning anything."

"We are not. I am simply worried."

"And the reason you wished to speak with me, of all the reliable nations in the world, is what?"

France looked up and winked, grinning and making England shudder. "You are a close friend, Arthur. The only one who is truly enjoyable to annoy."

"Oh joy," England mumbled sarcastically, pouring more tea into his cup. He took a small gulp and brushed the hair out of his eyes, adding, "Then the world really must be prepared for a third world war if it is getting as bad as you coming to me due to worry."

The two laughed and exchanged knowing glances, resuming their argumentative natures towards each other. They only knew a quarter of the sufferings everyone would have to deal with in the start of World War Three.

Nobody would know how much the whole of the earth would be dangerously at risk. Nobody would know that it was the start, the beginning- of the worst world war.

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**_Thanks for reading my story! This is really short because it's just the prologue. Anyway, it looks FrUK-ish but then that's only a side pairing, resulting in USUK and Franada. Well, if you have any comments, suggestions, constructive criticism, violent reactions, then review. Please and thank you! :)_

_-Pasta W 19.  
_


	2. Deciding on Matters of Consequence

Signs of Another War

Deciding on Matters of Consequence

"Onii-chaaan!!!!" Korea cried blatantly, pounding his fists on the table, "I'm hungry! Hurry up in cooking!"

Wang Yao sighed, walking into the dining room with bowls of food. He set them down onto the low table, smiling as he sat down at the head afterwards. He looked around.

Korea, who was Im Yong Soo, greatly expressed happiness in eating the food which he claimed had emanated from his country. Taiwan was piling food onto a reluctant Hong Kong's bowl, saying how thin he was.

Only Honda Kiku was quiet, sitting at the other head of the table. He silently got some rice and miso soup, until he caught China's gaze.

"Okay then, let's start. I just want to say how happy I am that we're all here having a normal meal despite the approaching war, aru. It's always great to have good times amongst the bad. Now, let's eat aru!" China said cheerfully, grabbing as much food as he can.

Japan only said softly, "Itadakimasu."

After the meal, Korea and Taiwan started arguing about where pandas originated from as Hong Kong looked on, amused, knowing perfectly well that pandas most probably originated from their big brother China. Japan was standing silently at the doorway.

"Kiku," China called quietly, approaching him. Japan looked at China blankly.

"Kiku, I just wanted to say thank you for coming here and spending time with us even though you were busy, aru," China said serenely, looking out at the moon. "It really means a lot, aru."

Japan gazed at the moon as well, replying, "It's fine. I'm just here for today, though. A war is still a war and I have to return to my country. Thank you for inviting me."

The two then looked up silently at the moon, both remembering the time long ago when they had sat down and done the same thing. This time was different; they were not as close. Back then, the two had sat down and gazed at the moon together for the sake of doing it, which was not the case right now.

"Yao nii-chan, I see someone coming," Hong Kong said after a while.

Yao went outside and recognized a tall figure approaching. He gasped and said to his siblings quickly, "I'll be back in a while. I just need to talk to someone, aru."

The Asian nations looked at each other, confused, except for Japan. He knew exactly who was there and decided to leave China alone.

"Wh-what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in your country, aru?" China asked the tall man before him, surprised.

The other man gazed at the house China had just left and said, "Can we talk somewhere more private?"

China nodded and led him to the back garden, behind the vine wall. He looked up at the man now hidden beneath the shadows, drawing a nervous breath. Somehow, he knew what this was about.

"China, this is about the coming war," the man said. When China made no reply, he continued, "I will get straight to the point. I am asking you to join me, like before."

"I'm sorry but I don't think that's necessary, aru," China answered instantaneously.

The other man looked slightly taken aback at the immediate decision and looked up at the moon. He leaned on the wall, wondering whether he could actually convince his friend before him to join him before the end of the night.

He sighed and looked back at China, inquiring curiously like a child, "Are you sure? Why answer no so instantly? We were friends, weren't we? Is there something keeping you from joining me?"

China looked up and scratched his head. "Aiyah, this is hard to say, but then I have the other Asian nations, aru. They are my family. I cannot leave them, aru."

"So what's keeping you from coming with me is a simple choice between family and friend?" the tall man asked softly, his patience running low.

China walked to the sakura trees, pulling a tiny sakura petal gently from a branch. The wind passed by and blew it right out of his hands as his hair whipped around his face. He gave no reply.

"You have to decide, China," the man whispered. "You have to understand how you need me more than you need _them._"

China froze. He turned around and looked up at the man talking to him. Brushing his hair out of his eyes, he replied, "I am sorry, aru, I cannot decide right now. Besides, choosing between you and my family is not an easy choice. You have to understand, aru."

The tall man stepped out from behind the shadows and drew up to his full height, looming over Yao. His amethyst-colored eyes were shining brightly, glaring at the man before him menacingly.

"We were friends, China. Ever since our split, we haven't been so close; I know. But then you have to remember how we needed each other back then. I also know how you still trust me now, even for a bit," he answered and when China was about to retort he continued, "Da, that will never change, China..."

The other man knew how much he still trusted and believed in his friend but then leaving his family for him? Another wrong move could make the approaching war worse than possible. He shifted from his right foot to his left uneasily and contemplated about the possibilities of staying with his family.

That very moment, China had almost considered showing affirmation to the other nation's proposal. He glanced at the other and gave him a look of concern.

The tall man walked forward and put a hand on his shoulder gently, saying, "You have to think about it. One way or another, everyone has a point in their lives when they have to choose between family and friends. Yours is right now. Please, Yao, think about it."

"Aiyah, but I don't think I'm ready, Russia!" China shouted at the man impatiently, "Is this really necessary, aru?"

The other man's face hardened and he whispered softly, dangerously, "You need to give me an answer, China. We were- we are- friends."

Wang Yao just stood there, gaping at the man now walking away from him. It would be hard to say yes, thinking of the many things Russia had done. But then taking no for an answer would be very eccentric and uncanny for Russia to do because, after all, nobody could defy Ivan Braginski.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **I rather liked writing this chapter because it's fun to center around the Asian nations and one of my fave yaoi pairings are RussiaxChina. If any of you noticed, chapter title was taken from a line in A Little Prince, which we're currently discussing at reading class right now... Anyway, I don't own anything except the plot. So, read and review! Please and thank you! :)_

_-Pasta W 19._


	3. More Interference

Signs of Another War

More Interference

A few birds flew down from the sky, dropping themselves tiredly on a tree. They were resting happily on the branches but then found the need to fly back up again as a loud voice rang throughout the house the tree was right next to.

"You told America?!" Ludwig, also known as Germany, practically shouted at Italy Veneziano. "What you spy is supposed to be kept within these walls!"

Feliciano Vargas stood before the angry man calmly, waiting for him to finish rambling. Then he whined, "But Germany! It's fun to talk to people. America was passing by and asked me what was up and I told him that I came from England's."

Germany was about to speak when Italy continued, "He asked me why I came from there and I told him that you ordered me to spy on them. And then he asked me what I saw there and I told him that England and France were agreeing on something. Then after that, he ran off."

"ITALY!" Germany groaned, "You told him that I ordered you to spy on them?!"

Italy nodded, unaware that he had just angered Germany greatly. Suddenly, the door opened and both turned to see Italy Romano.

"Romano!" Germany exclaimed, "Please tell me you did what I told you to do perfectly."

Lovino Vargas replied tiredly, "All the Asian nations were having dinner together and it seemed really fun. There wasn't any pasta, though. Anyway, after they ate, I saw some big guy coming and ran away. He really seemed scary."

"WHAT?!" Germany cried, exasperated, "Why didn't you check who it was? He could be another nation…"

"Is it my fault I'm not as brave and macho as you are, Mr. Potato Head?!" Romano retorted sarcastically, trying to prevent Italy from hugging him. "The guy was really tall and he kept on going 'kolkolkol', which scared me a lot."

Germany froze. It was obviously Russia, who would go 'kolkolkol' at times. So with the help of the two Italy's, he gathered information showing that England and France were probably going to have an alliance and Russia maybe planning to attack the Asians.

He jumped, snapping out of his thoughts as he felt someone tap his shoulder. Italy was pouting before him, pleading, "Now that we spied on people for you, can you please cook us dinner for a week as you promised?"

"And make sure the food doesn't reek! It's almost lunch, potato freak; hurry up!" Romano added snappishly.

Germany sighed. He hoped that the information he got was worth cooking for the two Italians for at least a week. Now, he definitely knew what was going on in most parts of the world but had to plan something if he wished for it all to be worth it.

* * *

In another part of the world, two men were walking along a simple road in Paris, near the Eiffel Tower. One of them was called by the name of Francis Bonnefoy, and this man actually represented the country they were walking in, France. The other owned a name which was Arthur Kirkland, and this man was actually England.

Music, laughter, and the smell of delicious food wafted and floated throughout the city. It was very pleasant and one would not know that a war was actually brewing at the time.

"France, your place really does live up to its expectations, no matter how much I hate to admit it," England commented lightly, looking around.

France grinned and said conceitedly, "Of course, Angleterre, this place is beautiful because it describes me. I am very-"

"Okay, I get it, enough with the bragging," England laughed, pushing France lightly off the sidewalk.

The two entered a café and ordered their respective drinks, coffee for France and tea for England. Nobody would know that they were actually nations sitting down comfortably in a simple city and discussing world matters.

They didn't notice that a tall, blonde, blue-eyed young man had entered, heading straight towards them.

"Yo Arthur, yo Francis!" Alfred F. Jones greeted enthusiastically.

"America!"

"Amerique!"

Alfred, who was actually America, chuckled and took a vacant seat at the table. He smiled and said, "I heard you guys talking there down the road and followed you. I didn't know we could call each other our country names in public. Doesn't it attract attention?"

"Obviously, we knew that," England replied, "But then it slipped through our minds. What are you doing here?"

America was about to answer when France interrupted, "I am sure he is here to visit the beautiful-"

"Oh shut up! We know how beautiful your place is, Francis," England cut off impatiently. "But then I highly doubt Alfred is here to come see it."

"Well, let's just say I came here because of what you two did," America said slowly, watching his two companions listen intently to what he was saying, "I heard from Ita- Feliciano, I mean- that you two agreed on something."

England mumbled, "Bloody hell, how did he know? He couldn't have been there at my house at the time…"

France nodded and America continued, "He told me Ge- Ludwig ordered him to spy on you."

The three stared at each other, thinking differently on the matter. France echoed his thoughts, "It cannot be that he is planning to attack us!"

England shook his head and watched as the waitress set down a cup of tea, a mug of coffee, and a glass of latte on the table. He said pensively, "Ludwig wouldn't do that. He may be hard but he's not stupid enough to just start a war by attacking me, heavens, no. But then I believe he just wants to know what's going on with the other nations."

"So that means you two really are allying?" America inquired curiously, grabbing the huge latte he ordered, gulping it down instantly.

France answered, "Non! Arthur and I were merely discussing the war and planning what to do when it comes."

America nodded and they all stared out the window for a while. He then asked, "So what are you planning to do?"

"Well, we were planning to ally though I can't stand the thought of fighting alongside a pervert who could grope my arse while my back is turned," England said bitterly, setting down his now empty cup on the table. America and France laughed as he continued, "But then I do know that it is for the greater good."

America imagined England throwing bombs at other nations while attempting fervently to detach France from his torso. "Can I join- you know, a triple alliance?" he asked quietly.

France stared at him while England stiffened, saying, "Are you sure, Alfred? I mean, you're strong and wealthy enough to be independently fighting, if you know what I mean."

"You think I'm strong and wealthy?" America asked brightly.

"You think _he's _strong and wealthy?!" France inquired indignantly.

England laughed at his companions' differing reactions to the simple statement he had uttered. He shook his head, chuckling, and stated clearly, "I meant that the lands of America are far larger than ours, Francis, and they are well-developed as well. That is, if the recession lasts any longer then I don't know…"

"But I can join, can't I? I mean, I could help! That's what a hero does!" America exclaimed cheerfully.

France narrowed his eyes and then smiled, saying, "You can, only if Arthur says _I'm_ strong and wealthy."

England choked on his tea while America laughed, thumping him on the back. "Please, Arthur, praise Francis! I want to join and besides, everyone can't help but get attached to the hero, can they?"

This most certainly did not help England at all. His face was red and his startling emerald green eyes showed anger. He said, annoyed, "Fine, Francis is very strong and very wealthy but no, Alfred, I highly doubt anyone would be attracted to you."

They all laughed, argued heatedly, of course, and had a good time but then as they said their goodbyes and left, none of them could deny how much they were procrastinating- the war was about to start.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **Okay well I also had fun writing this chapter. Anyway, the next chapter would be shorter than this yet not as light, so it's rather dark or heavy somewhat. But then I do hope you people read and review despite the suckish-ness of this story. Please and thank you! :)_

_-Pasta W 19.  
_


	4. Inevitable Changes

Signs of Another War

Inevitable Changes

If one would sit outside a large mansion in Vienna, one would hear the beautiful sound of soft fingers gently hitting the keys of a piano, making elegant music.

A certain girl could not help but love this music as she stood near the piano wherein the music was coming from, listening to her close friend enrich his talent more than ever.

Elizaveta Hedervary could not deny how much she loved the music, the piano- and Roderich Edelstein himself.

The piano had stopped and Austria stood up, glancing at Hungary. "Did you like it?" he asked her quietly.

Hungary smiled and exclaimed, "Of course I did, Austria. Your music is always very beautiful." She paused and added, "But then I noticed- your style of playing has changed a bit."

The man looked up at her and mumbled, "I didn't feel like playing something warm and happy today. Whenever I tried to do so, all the notes would turn out sorrowful and foreboding… One cannot help the inevitable changes that come with the war."

"It's not your fault that the war is approaching and you shouldn't let it dampen your mood!" Hungary replied firmly, "But then I can't blame you, I feel sad that after the tragic first and second world wars, there would be another coming our way."

Austria nodded and closed the piano, excusing himself to the bathroom. Hungary sighed, resting her hand on the piano and looking outside of the window pensively. She didn't want to have anything to do with the war. If Austria did, then she would do anything to keep him safe- or better yet, not let him join at all.

When he entered the room once again, Hungary made up her mind. She called, "Austria… I wanted to ask you something."

He turned around and walked towards her, saying curiously, "What is it?"

"I just wanted to ask you if… if it was fine if we…" Hungary started and faltered. Austria nodded as if telling her to continue which she did bravely, "I don't want you to get hurt, Roderich. Please- stay neutral in the war."

Austria froze. Hungary looked up at him, her eyes wide and determined. He answered softly, "You really care about me that much?"

She nodded and pleaded, "Please, the war would just hurt more people and if we stay neutral, then nothing will happen to us!"

"Elizaveta, I-"

"I know you want to help other nations to fight and defend themselves from the bad ones but then… Out of a lot of countries in the world, if two stay neutral, it won't make any difference, would it? Please, I just want the best for-"

And Austria hugged her, holding her close. Hungary, now blushing furiously, just stood there, surprised. "Elizaveta, I'm happy that you really care. If you want us to be safe and stay neutral, then so be it." He whispered quietly.

He let her go and added, "But if the time comes that we have to help, then-"

"We will help," Hungary finished, looking down at her feet. She didn't quite expect Austria's sudden gesture of intimacy and mumbled, "I- thank you, Austria."

The two walked off to dinner, eating and talking like close friends. They both knew that the war was starting that very moment but then nobody- not even the most cautious enemy- would ever be able to avoid the warmth of company in the darkest of times.

* * *

"Hurry up, will you, Lithuania?" complained Eduard von Bock, who represented Estonia, Lithuania standing on his back, attempting to spy on Russia's work in the other room. "Russia will find us and we would be in big trouble!"

Raivis Galante, who was Latvia, watched in fright as Toris Lorinaitis, who was Lithuania, wobbled slightly from Estonia's back, retorting, "Easier said than done, Estonia! Besides, it's better to be careful!"

The three nations were trying to see what Ivan Braginksi was planning in the other room. They all believed that they deserved to know and be part of the war- not just as Russia's little servants.

Latvia shushed them both and muttered quickly, "Wh-what do you see? What's he doing?"

"Well, he's pacing and writing something on a paper and reciting some sort of long speech to himself. I don't know! Get me higher, Estonia!!" Lithuania said hysterically. The man he was standing on grumbled and raised him higher. Lithuania added, "But if you let me fall, I'll... I'll… Well, you'll have Poland to answer to!"

Estonia rolled his eyes. Feliks Lukasiewicz was Poland and he was very attracted to Lithuania. Well, it was worth it if they would be able to find out something that Russia didn't know they knew.

Lithuania gasped, "He has a huge board full of plans! Oh my- he marks an X on nations to target. And he's targeting almost everyone. Damn, I'm going to faint…"

"Don't, please don't…" Latvia pleaded, scared, "Are we marked?"

Estonia sighed and said dully, "Don't be an idiot, Raivis. We're already his servants."

Suddenly, Lithuania was shaking on Estonia's back, whimpering as he saw Russia exit the room they were spying on. He let go of the window sill and stuttered, "H-he's c-c-coming…"

The three looked at each other and trembled. Estonia lowered himself from the bench to the ground as Lithuania wobbled on his back. "I think he saw me!" he mumbled angrily as Latvia pulled him down.

Latvia froze and said, "Are you sure we're not marked?"

"I told you, we're his servants already!" Estonia hissed as he pulled Lithuania up from the bench, "Besides, why would he mark us?" There was a pause as the three ran swiftly from the back garden. Lithuania grabbed his binoculars and said, shaking, "Maybe because-"

"Maybe because you three are being very bad today."

The three turned to see Ivan Braginski standing menacingly behind them, his eyes glittering and feet firmly on the ground. They were in big trouble.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **Austria/Hungary is rather nice to write. And the Trembling Trio trying to discover Russia's plans is sort of evil, seeing that Russia found them out, anyway. It's vital to the plot because if they didn't attempt to spy on him, then the rest of the chapters would be confusing. So then, please read and review!! Thank you!! :) _

_-Pasta W 19._


	5. Information Undergone Leakage

Signs of Another War

Information Undergone Leakage

The sun had just risen and Liechtenstein found herself walking to Vash Zwingli's bedroom. She had a bad feeling about that day and Switzerland was her big brother; he could soothe her.

The girl knocked on the door and it opened instantly. "Liechtenstein! What are you doing up so early?" Switzerland answered, surprised.

"Well, what are you doing dressed up so early?" asked Liechtenstein in return, "I was just worrying a lot and I think I scared myself… The war seems so scary, Vash."

The man sighed and said softly, "There's nothing to be afraid of."

He took her hand and together, they went downstairs to eat breakfast. Liechtenstein doubted this as she noticed the tone in her brother's voice. She said, "But then I could sense you're afraid too…"

"Austria called me late last night and said he found information from Germany, who discovered it from Japan, who got it from America, England, and France, who got it from Latvia, who came from Russia all beat-up," Switzerland confessed quickly as he paused to look at the younger girl. Her eyes wide, she looked up at him as if asking him to continue, which he did, "He's declaring war this afternoon. Russia."

She gasped and asked, "Against whom?"

Switzerland did not answer and strode into the kitchen, glancing at the food Liechtenstein prepared on the table. It was a lot, but looked quite simple.

She was about to ask him again when he cut off quietly, "The whole of Europe and Asia- except for China."

* * *

_Last night…_

"I think I heard something," commented England as he sat up from the couch quickly. His two other companions, America and France, stared up at him wearily.

England looked back down seriously, saying, "I'm serious, you know."

"Maybe it's one of your unicorn friends, calling you to watch fairy movies with them. Honestly, England, if you're scared by the violence and gun-killing action of this movie, you could join them," America said dully, sarcasm filling his voice.

France laughed as England glared at the two angrily. "Oh shut up, America. I'm sure I heard something outside."

America and France watched as England walked to the window, drawing away the curtain slightly and looking outside. He gasped and ran to the door, opening it quickly.

There stood Matthew Williams, Peter Kirkland, and Poland, supporting a trembling and slightly bloody Latvia. England instantly let Latvia down on the couch as America made his way towards Matthew, who was Canada.

France exclaimed, "Mon dieu! What happened to you three?"

Peter, who was Sealand, explained nervously, "Latvia was beat up by Russia. He, Lithuania, and Estonia were spying on him because they wanted to know what he was up to and what his plans were." He paused and glanced worriedly at Latvia's limp figure on the couch and continued, "They were discovered. Only Lithuania knew the plans because he was the one who saw Russia's 'target board', where he wrote all the nations he was targeting. When Russia found out, he beat them up and then Latvia ran away."

England had a solemn look about his face when he asked, "So Russia's three bloody servants decided to go all rebel and know his war plans?"

"Exactly what I complained on when I found out Toris was hurt;" Poland replied sadly, "Raivis found more plans as he ran away but then Russia saw so he had to, like, leave the place right away because these plans were really confidential. So important that he got even more beat up. He went to me right away because he knew I, like, support Toris and all but then Russia knew he'd go to me so we both had to, like, flee…"

There was silence as everyone attempted to absorb this information. Poland continued after a while, "We both met Sealand on the way to, like, nowhere and he told us that we should come with him here to America. He was looking for England and knew that he and France were here so we had no choice but to, like, come with him."

America and England exchanged worried glances and America asked, "So how did Mattie come into picture?"

"I was on my way here, too, Al. I was a bit scared about the war and I knew you, Francis, and Arthur were here. I met them on the way so I just had to help. That's how we got here," Canada said, clutching Kumajirou tightly, "But then I'm still wondering whether small and ignored nations like Sealand, Latvia, and I could be part of the war."

France chuckled and everyone stared at him as he said, "Every small nation deserves the chance to shine, mon cheri." And France winked at Canada, who blushed furiously. America laughed and England cleared his throat, saying, "But then what were the important plans Latvia discovered while running away?"

Latvia, who was awake, said hoarsely from his position on the couch, "They said that Russia's plans to declare war against Europe and Asia- except for China, surprisingly- would take place tomorrow afternoon, around sunset."

Everyone gasped and they all thought the same thing: that the moment they had all been waiting for and dreading was finally arriving the next day.

* * *

While Hungary was washing the dishes that she and Austria had used for dinner a few minutes ago, she was listening to the music that he played on his piano. He plays more frequently now, she thought as she put the last spoon into the proper place.

Suddenly, she heard the phone ring and answered. The speaker on the other line was first to speak, "Hello? I need to speak to Austria; it's very urgent."

She recognized the voice as Germany's and answered, "Okay Germany, sure."

Austria came in and said, "I heard the phone ring." So she handed it to him, who instantly spoke, "Ludwig? Yes, I know about the war. Of course. Wait- they called you? And got it immediately from-"

Hungary saw Austria's face darken as he finished quietly, "Oh. Thanks for letting me know. Yes, goodbye, Germany."

"What is it, Austria?" Hungary asked as soon as he clicked it off. He looked at her blankly and sadly smiled, saying, "Russia's declaring war against the whole Europe and Asia tomorrow sunset. Well, except for China, it seems."

Hungary gasped and said seriously, "We will stay neutral, Roderich. That was your promise."

Austria stared at her for a while and whispered, "I know, Elizaveta… I know."

He picked up the phone again and called Switzerland. They were very close friends and it would have been impossible to let this pass through without calling him- whether he knew already or not.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Germany's place, everything was chaotic. Germany had just received a call from Japan, who had gotten information from America, England, and France that Russia was declaring war.

He tried to look for the Italy's and realized that Veneziano had gone to cook pasta, while Romano went to warn Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, who was Spain.

"Germany!" Spain called when he arrived, an indifferent Romano at his wake, "Is this true? The information you retrieved from many of our dear amigos that Russia is declaring war?"

Italy had arrived from the kitchen, carrying a huge plate of pasta which he laid down on the table. Everyone stared at him and he said in defense, "What? Pasta cheers me up when I'm scared."

Romano scoffed while Germany rolled his eyes and said stiffly, "Yes, Spain, war will start in a matter of hours. What we don't know is who will attack first and who will be attacked. I have a feeling it will be the Asians, though, whom Russia would strike upon. But then comes the theory that China is actually considering joining him."

"Ah, you have a theory that Russia would be able to have the Asian nations under him with the help of the leader of them all. And by crushing the Europeans, he would have the chance of getting rid of the strong countries first, si?"

Germany nodded. He gazed at the two Italy's and said quietly, "I am planning to declare war against Russia shortly after he does. I'm only concerned about these two idiots who rely a lot on me."

"Who are you calling an idiot?!" Romano retorted angrily while chewing on pasta he stole from Italy's plate, who was now wailing. Spain laughed and said to Germany, "This war is very different from the others, mi amigo. I know it."

* * *

A huge bang resounded throughout the house. "Denmark is taking his stress out on Norway. What a lunatic," sighed Berwald Oxenstierna. He was also known as Sweden and he was talking to Tino Vainamoinen, who was also known as Finland.

"Yes, well, you know how excited they get whenever-" Finland started and was cut off by Sweden's ringing phone.

He immediately answered when he noticed it was Sealand calling. "Hello, Peter?"

On the other line, Sweden could recognize the combined voices of America, England, France, Canada, and a few others. Sealand yelled over the noise, "P-papa! Did you hear? Russia's declaring war against the whole Europe and Asia!"

"What?!" Sweden and Finland, who heard the loud voice, gasped. They both looked at each other worriedly. Sweden replied, "Are you sure about that? How did you find out?"

And Sealand launched into a story explaining how he found out about the news. Finland shook his head, wondering if the world would ever stop waging wars against each other. Sweden comforted Sealand and after saying goodbyes, said, "I didn't know it would be so soon."

They both walked over to a calm Norway and a heatedly arguing Denmark. Iceland was sitting silently nearby, watching the moon outside.

"You really are a bastar-" Denmark hissed furiously as Norway grinned over something that was probably unimportant. Sweden, however, cut him off and said, "Cut it out, you two. Iceland, come here. Finland and I just got news from Sealand."

When Norway was about to taunt Denmark some more, Finland added, slightly annoyed, "It's about the war, you know." And everyone listened intently.

Sweden cleared his throat and said, "Russia's declaring war against the whole of Europe and Asia- China being the exception- so we have to get ready."

"Wait, Berwald, I don't want to get involved in any war!" Finland exclaimed.

Everyone stared at him and Norway mumbled, "I think we should do something. I mean, it's not nice to be useless, you know."

"Yes, but then if we fight, who'll keep Christmas alive? It's next month, you know! And I haven't heard of a world war in my entire life that lasted less than a month so I'm sure Christmas will be bloody if-"

Denmark cut off impatiently, "Fine. Then Norway, Sweden, and I fight while you and Iceland go all neutral and boring."

Iceland looked up and whispered, "I didn't say anything. But then if Finland is alone, I could join his neutrality…"

The Nordic countries all looked at each other worriedly. They couldn't separate. They had to decide before Russia declared war- they cannot be caught unprepared.

* * *

There was silence as the Asian nations dined together on the low, wooden table in China's house. Ever since the visit from the mysterious tall man, China had been quiet and pensive, which resulted in the rest of his family to be silent as well.

The phone call from America, England, and France saying that Europe and Asia were targeted by Russia except for China did not help.

After a few minutes, wherein all of them had done eating and were about to stand up, they heard the doorbell. Hong Kong called out softly, "I'll get it." But then Korea excitedly ran to the door, having been bored all day.

"Yes?" They heard Korea ask the unknown visitor, "Oh. I'll call him."

When he came back, he called to Japan, who showed a mild expression of surprise. "Me?" he asked. Korea nodded and the man stood up, walking to the door.

Taiwan and Hong Kong both asked Korea who it was while China said, "Excuse me, I'll go upstairs."

The three countries left looked at each other. Their older brothers knew something they did not. Well, they weren't entirely clueless so they went to follow Japan to the door and eavesdropped.

"Greece, I didn't expect you until tomorrow," Japan said, "I was eating with my family."

"Sorry, Kiku, but then I couldn't help but feel surprised at the news that you and the Asians are receiving a war declaration tomorrow and you're just _eating," _answered Greece, who was also called by the name of Heracles Karpusi.

Greece was about to continue when Japan held up a hand to pause him and turned around, walking to the spot where Taiwan and Korea were eavesdropping. He saw Hong Kong shaking his head at the two not far away and said, "That's not nice, you two. Don't worry; it's about the war so I'll tell you later, anyway." Well, this was not entirely true, thought Japan to himself.

When the three went to the living room to watch late night television, Japan returned to Greece and said blankly, "Sorry about that. Anyway, I'm planning to fight Russia even though it involves fighting my brother China because I know for a fact that he's considering the option of joining him."

"That's wicked, dude, but then I just wanted to offer if you would like extra help of hands from Turkey, Egypt, and me. I talked them into it and went all the way here to tell you, Kiku," Greece said quickly, ignoring the flush that started to creep through his cheeks.

Japan blushed slightly too and whispered, "You came all the way here to- ?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Thank you for the offer, Heracles. I'll take it- only if we need the help. If I don't want it, then don't bother to help in any way," Japan said firmly.

Greece grinned and mumbled, "So, can I stay over here tonight? I might be a bother but I'm too tired to go back to my country this late at night."

"Sure. You could use the guest room."

"Thanks, dude," replied Greece and he and Japan went inside.

Upstairs, China had resorted to packing his bags and looking at old mementos of memories with family, like pictures and objects. He was planning to leave his Asian siblings to join his old friend, Russia.

China could not help but shed a few tears at the thought of having decided because he knew he'd regret his choice. If he left Russia, though, who knew what he could do. Besides, they were friends, weren't they?

"I am doing what's best for me and for everyone, aru," China said to himself comfortingly, trying to tame the moaning and crying of his soul deep within. "This is not for my own or Russia's personal gain. This is for the greater good, aru."

Well, he knew that in the depths of his heart, he was actually in huge denial.

* * *

"Latvia is a very, very, bad boy…" Russia whispered to Lithuania and Estonia, who were desperately trapped in the corner in front of him, "The information about my war declaration has undergone leakage."

Lithuania and Estonia looked at each other, scared and shaking. Nearby, Natalia Arlovskaya and Ukraine were standing behind their brother.

Russia was looking outside the window, where the sun was already rising. "The time it sets, I shall attack and start the war." He said, most probably to himself, "Even though everyone knows about it, we shall continue."

"Ivan, you are so freaking powerful!" Natalia, who was Belarus, said coquettishly, "You don't know how proud Ukraine and I are!!"

Ukraine giggled as she went through Russia's attack plans to organize them for him. Russia glanced at them and sighed, "Only twelve hours left until war starts."

* * *

_**Author's Note: **Okay, I think that was a bit lame. Anyway, the next two chapters will really be suspenseful and seem like real climax. Haha, I do hope you readers are actually enjoying this because I'm working so hard to get chapters up everyday. Well, not really but anyway, just read. Or even better, read and review so I'll be happy. Please and thank you! :)_

_-Pasta W 19  
_


	6. Endless Possibilities

Signs of Another War

Endless Possibilities

"_Only twelve hours left until war starts."_

_Twelve…_

"Austria!" Switzerland exclaimed as soon as he and Liechtenstein entered his house, "I'm here."

Austria turned around from the piano and stood up instantly, saying, "Thank you for coming, Vash, it means a lot to me."

Liechtenstein watched her brother's face grow tender and decided to look for Hungary. She found her in the dining room, sitting down on a chair.

"Hungary…" she called out quietly, sitting opposite her. The older girl looked up and smiled as she said, "Vash and Roderich are close now because of the war. I'm just really scared if anything happens."

Hungary nodded and comforted the girl. Meanwhile, at the other room, Austria was speaking softly, "I didn't know if I could handle this on my own. I promised Elizaveta that I would remain neutral so as to be safe and not get hurt. But then I told her I'd fight if things would go bad in the war."

"What?!" Switzerland cried, defiant but then touched at the same time, "What kind of idiot are you, doing that? Of course you'll have to fight sooner or later!"

Austria nodded and replied, "But then I don't want her to worry."

* * *

_Eleven…_

Sweden, Finland, Denmark, Norway, and Iceland sat quietly in the living room of the big house they resided in. Denmark spoke, "Look at the clock. Eleven hours until our doom, eh?"

"Don't speak like that! You're scaring me…" Finland complained, shifting closer towards a solemn Sweden.

"I was just being sarcastic…" Denmark muttered, rolling his eyes.

There was silence as the ticking of the clock was all that was heard throughout the room. Sweden suddenly stood up and said firmly, "We're all fighting, aren't we? Nobody is staying neutral in this house, alright?"

"Sure, Berwald, but then I'm quitting on the war when Christmas comes. I am not letting that pass even though there is a battlefield," Finland said seriously.

The others looked at each other and Norway answered, "That seems all fine but then I could feel this war is the most dangerous of all the three so far. The nations are more restless and the weapons more advanced."

"That is strictly correct," Sweden replied in a matter-of-fact tone, "But then that means all the more for us because we have to be strong this time. We have to be more ready."

Silence filled the room and they all pondered, contemplated, thought deeply about the war and how right they were that this was the worst.

* * *

_Ten…_

Germany paced around his room as Spain sat on his bed and the two Italy's argued about whose freshly-picked tomato was riper.

"My tomato is shiny and red, see?" Romano said smugly, holding his tomato up to the light, "It's better and most definitely riper than yours!"

Italy could not accept this and mumbled, "But onii-chan, look! My tomato looks very happy."

"How the hell do you know that, idiot?!" Romano retorted, grabbing his brother's tomato and comparing it with his own.

"Oh shut up, you two! You're both useless and I'm the only one planning productively here," Germany burst out angrily, pausing in his pace.

Spain laughed at the outburst and said softly, "Oh, mi amigo, I believe you have planned enough already. You will declare war against Russia the morning after this. When he attacks, you attack from behind and help the wounded. You try to protect the other nations and etcetera, etcetera… Es bueno, mi amigo!"

Germany sighed, "This war seems very strange to me. It's so… different."

"I feel it too, you know…"

"Ludwig! I'm giving you my tomato! It's riper than Lovino's and happier too so you could eat it!" Italy Veneziano said cheerfully, holding out his tomato for Germany to take, which he did a bit awkwardly, though.

Romano scoffed and said bitterly, "You may be good at tomato-picking, brother, but then I'm better than you at… at… at many things!"

There came the door bell and Italy came to answer it while Romano sat down roughly on the couch, munching on his nearly-ripe tomato. Spain and Germany exchanged amused glances and sighed, wondering if the Italy's even understood what a war declaration meant.

* * *

_Nine…_

"I'm telling you, Peter, I'm fine already," Latvia explained wearily, "Russia just beat me up. I'm used to it- even though it does hurt a lot right after, which makes me cry…"

Sealand nodded and sat down beside Latvia as they both watched television. England was drinking his tea by the window while America and Canada played chess. France was just combing his hair in front of the mirror and Poland watched them all from the corner, bored.

"This is just crazy," Poland complained, "I can't just leave Liet with that monster of a country!"

America replied, "I know, right? I want to go there and get it over with, like a hero would beat up a villain as soon as the time comes!"

"You don't understand, do you, America?" England sighed, setting down his cup of tea on the window sill, "We have to wait. Attacking while Russia and his forces are still strong would be a big mistake."

Canada watched as his brother won the game, cheering and patting him on the shoulder. He hugged Kumajirou and said softly, "If only there was no such thing as war…"

"Me too, mon ami, me too," France answered, "And if there is actually a way to permanently ban wars from the earth, je ne sais pas."

There was silence as everyone looked at each other. They could not deny the fact that the war scared them more than ever but now, they had decided…

"It's still on, then?" Sealand asked in what he hoped was a casual and not envious tone, "The plan for you to be... you know...?"

England nodded, and so it was. Then, he stated clearly, "This war is very sudden and planning too much would seem like we're desperate, which we're not." And then there was an awkward silence. England sipped his tea and added somewhat uncertainly, "Right?"

* * *

_Eight…_

Japan watched, his eyes narrowed, as China stood up to leave the room yet again. Korea seemed to have noticed as well and said, "It's not yet time for lunch, you know, onii-chan?"

"Oh. I know, aru…" China replied but then was about to exit when Japan had had enough.

"Where are you going?" Japan asked curiously, "You've been going to your room a lot."

China merely stared at him and said, "You will find out, anyway, aru. I know none of you would like what I'm going to do but then… I just have to do it, aru."

Korea and Taiwan exchanged suspicious glances while Hong Kong said quietly, "It has something to do with the war, Yao nii-san?"

China nodded and Japan burst out, his face slightly red, "Don't join him, China! You know Russia is up to no good and leaving us will be worse than what you think! Please, Yao, don't."

"What do you know, aru?!" China retorted angrily, turning to his younger brother, "You don't understand why I'm doing this! You may think I'm scared of him or blinded by his yandere tendencies but I have reasons, aru! Real reasons!"

Japan gaped at him and mumbled, "We need you, Yao…"

"No! You- you don't understand, aru!!" China yelled, his eyes showing pure fury. He shook his head, blinking rapidly to stop the tears from cascading down his face and ran upstairs.

"Onii-chan!" Taiwan cried as she attempted to follow him, resulting in failure as he closed the door and locked it.

Japan sighed and wiped the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. How much he seemed like an emotionless person, he could not hide the feelings he had towards China's ruthless decisions. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Greece.

"Kiku, if you keep this up," he said softly, "He might get so mad at you that he'd leave."

Greece was right, Japan knew. But then the sudden outburst between them did not faze the three younger siblings. They all went up and tried to talk China into coming back downstairs when Hong Kong noted that it would be better to leave him alone, which they eventually did.

"Thank you, Heracles. It won't make any difference, anyway. Russia's declaring war this afternoon and it would be really fit if China leaves now. Whatever his reason is for joining him, I'll respect it but then… Korea, Hong Kong, and Taiwan need him more than I do," Japan explained in a rush, walking to the window to see the sun, poised elegantly right in the middle of the sky.

* * *

_Seven…_

A huge clang resounded throughout the basement and Lithuania jumped. "What was that?!" he exclaimed, scared.

"That," Estonia said lamely, rolling his eyes, "Was me. I accidentally knocked over a can, don't be so jumpy."

Lithuania nodded and gulped; he could not prevent himself from shaking. "Why the hell does Russia need his pipe, anyway? It's old," he asked, looking behind a bunch of boxes, "He stopped carrying it around with him when World War Two ended."

"Well, now that there's a new war, he wants it again," Estonia replied, tiptoeing to reach a top shelf, "I think he just wants to look menacing and scary as always even though he already does without it."

Suddenly, he tripped over something. It turned out to be the pipe that Russia asked them to fetch and clean. Lithuania ran over to do it right away, and then they both brought it to their master.

Russia turned around to see Estonia and Lithuania, holding his pipe. "Ah, you came back a little later than I expected you to," he commented lightly, making the two tremble as they handed it to him, "Nevertheless; you brought it, anyway, so thank you. Now go and get lunch ready."

"But Russia-sama, it's too early for-" Lithuania stuttered nervously.

"No, I'm hungry NOW," cut off Russia firmly, with a creepy finality to his voice, which made Estonia run off, Lithuania at his wake.

Russia sighed and looked at his target plan, everything was in place. He would attack Europe first, and if China did not come back to him soon, he would shift to Asia. The other countries would be dealt with as soon as the strong ones were down. It was all planned and ready but how much Russia seemed like he knew exactly what he was doing confidently, he wondered whether he really would be able to gain at least a few colonies, lands, and riches in this war.

The possibilities were endless.

"Six hours, now, don't get so excited…" Russia said to himself as he checked his watch.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **Translations: mi amigo and mon ami (my friend); es bueno (it is good); je ne sais pas (i do not know).  
_

_I feel like giving clues to the slight hints given in this chapter. First, when Italy comes to answer the doorbell, the person there is sent to do a special task that *someone* planned and that's known in the next chapter. Second, the plan that Sealand asked about and England nodded to has something to do with an alliance. Third, Russia needs his pipe because it's important to the plot somewhere in the middle of this story. That's all for the clues.  
_

_Sigh. Ah well, the next chapter will be more of a climax than this. I was wondering how to make the war declaration a bit dramatic and exciting and the first thing that came into my head: 24-hour countdown. I decided it was too long so I shortened it to 12-hour countdown. So there. Read and review, if you could! Most of all, I need SUGGESTIONS. Please and thank you! :)_

_-Pasta W 19  
_


	7. A Really Strange Thing

Signs of Another War

A Really Strange Thing

_Six hours, now, don't get so excited…_

_Six…_

"Wow, I really do love your cooking, Austria-san!" Liechtenstein said happily as she swallowed her food. Austria smiled while Hungary whispered to him and Switzerland, "Keep her happy, she's been worrying all day…"

Switzerland grinned and said, "Liechtenstein, did you know that Hungary has a lot of clothes that she could lend you? You could play dress-up!"

Hungary glared at him, but then smiled. She remembered how she used to dress up Italy into girl's clothes. It was fun and now she could play dress-up with Liechtenstein to keep her happy. "That sounds like a brilliant idea, Vash." Austria said.

Liechtenstein drank water and answered, "That sounds fun, yes." Not long after, they had all finished eating and Hungary had led the other girl into her bedroom to keep her from worrying about the war.

Austria went to the window and closed the curtains swiftly. "The fact that war would start in a matter of hours on sunset scares me as well," he said quietly to Switzerland, who was sitting on the couch.

"It scares all of us, you know," Switzerland replied, "I just can't believe you're staying neutral for Hungary."

"I have to! It was my promise," Austria snapped sharply. His expression then softened, "She cares about me and I just can't take that for granted. I only said I'd join the war if I really needed to, which isn't any sooner."

There was silence as they contemplated about what could possibly happen in the war. The mere knowledge that the twenty-first century was more advanced than the previous ones did not comfort anyone further.

After a while, Switzerland whispered softly, "I understand now. You're doing this for Hungary and not for yourself. This isn't just because you want to be safe, but because you want to keep someone else happy. I've never shown Liechtenstein how much I valued her openly."

"Vash, that-"

"I never showed you, either."

Austria gaped at him, "Wh-what?"

He chuckled and said, "Yeah, well, thanks for helping me understand. You're a great friend, you know, Roderich. I'll be sure to tell Liechtenstein that she's a great sister and then I could prevent myself from being a tsundere in the future…"

Austria stood there, bewildered, where Switzerland had been in front of him a few seconds ago. He was blushing lightly as he yelled, "Hey, Vash, you idiot! Come back here! Does it take a war to soften you up?!"

And Switzerland turned around, a hurt expression on his face. It softened, and he laughed. He and Austria laughed until Hungary and Liechtenstein went outside of the bedroom and stared awkwardly at the other two. War really was a strange thing. War- could bring people together.

* * *

_Five…_

Iceland looked up when he heard a loud, clicking sound. He saw Denmark, loading hand guns and huge rifles.

"Yo, Ice! Care to give a helping hand?" Denmark called over to him, putting one set of guns in a big case, "I just love preparing for war though I know my weapons are sort of limited."

There was no response as Iceland just sat there, staring at Denmark. Another sound joined the clicking, which was a loud tapping sound. Norway was approaching them, holding a bag of hand grenades. He asked Iceland, who he saw first, "Do you know how to fix these? When I throw them, they won't explode."

There was no response as Iceland just sat there, staring at Norway. Norway looked quizzically puzzled at Denmark, who just shrugged as if to say, 'I have no idea why he isn't saying anything.' And then he helped Norway and went back. After a while, Finland walked by and said enthusiastically, "Hello Denmark! Hello Iceland! Hello Norway!"

"You seem really cheerful today, Tino," Denmark observed, putting the last rifle away.

Finland looked down at his shoes and blushed, "I was worrying too much about the declaration and stuff so Berwald told me to try and clear my mind of the war, which is going to take place in about four hours and fifty-four minutes."

"You don't have to be scared…" Iceland whispered sincerely. Everyone looked at him, surprised. He never spoke with much emotion. "I'm scared too."

Denmark grinned and, slinging his axe over his shoulder, said, "Don't worry, my friends, I shall protect you!"

They all laughed until Sweden came by. "What the hell are you guys doing? Let's go in the house; I'm going to show you something."

After the five of them were all seated on the couch, Sweden pulled out a box. "Okay, I'm going to show you something you've never seen before."

"Stop the suspense, Berwald, we're getting curious," Norway snapped playfully, eyeing the box curiously.

Sweden opened it and there, before their very eyes, was a long piece of rolled paper. He got it and opened it, reading out loud, "The Plans and Attack Targets of Russia."

"Where did you get that?!" Denmark exclaimed, jumping up from his seat, "Did you personally steal it?"

"What the- of course not!" Sweden answered, "It was part of the plans which Latvia brought back. The other countries photocopied it or whatever and sent it to everyone who could need it. Well, the Asians are an exception since they said we couldn't trust them unless China leaves."

Finland spotted something that fell to the floor. "What's this?" he asked, picking it up. It was a small picture of five people staring at the camera. It was a picture of them.

"That's nothing!" Sweden said, blushing as he grabbed it back.

"Berwald, that was a family picture!!" Finland said, smiling as he tried to jump and get it back, which was a failure, seeing the height difference between them.

Denmark rushed over and tried to get it too and none of the three noticed Norway and Iceland exchange mysterious glances. After a while, Finland started bugging an irritated Sweden to claim his love for all of them while Denmark laughed, rolling over on the floor.

Iceland sighed, getting the dropped picture on the floor, and handing it over to Norway. Norway smiled at it and pocketed it, sitting down next to Iceland.

Not long after, the atmosphere became solemn once again as they all felt the war draw nearer as another hour ended…

War really was a strange thing. War- could bring out people's emotions for each other.

* * *

_Four…_

There was a box. It was a very long box, mind you, and when the man with blonde, slick-backed hair and soft, icy blue eyes opened it, a long piece of rolled paper came out and the label had said, 'The Plans and Attack Targets of Russia'.

He read a lot of confidential and shocking information until he read a name that perked up his interest. It read, 'Next, Italy Veneziano shall-'

"Germany! Germany!"

Germany turned around, putting the paper down on the table, and found the voice to be Italy's. He was running towards him with two white flags on each hand.

"Germany, I made you something!" Italy said happily.

"If you're giving me one of those flags, then I swear I will-" Germany started.

Italy gasped and said, "How did you know? Are you psychic?" And then he laughed nervously as he waved, running away and saying, "Bye, Germany!!"

Italy ran off, leaving one flag with Germany. He stared at it for a while and realized there was writing on the white flag.

**Dear Germany, **

**Thank you for being my friend. Thank you for helping me out when I'm in a pinch and for tying my shoelaces. You know, you're super muscular and really macho and I like it when you come to my house to play during summer and pitching a tent with me in the park. I won't forget you when I become friends with Russia because you didn't forget me back then.**

**From, Italy Veneziano**

After a while, Germany let the information sink in as his eyes widened, realizing what Italy had done. _I won't forget you when I become friends with Russia…_

"I-Italy!!" Germany exclaimed, running to where he last saw him disappear. When he ran out of the house, Italy was nowhere to be found.

Suddenly, Spain and Romano walked by, hearing all the noise. "Hola, mi amigo!" Spain greeted. He stared at Germany's white face and looked around, asking curiously, "Donde esta Feliciano?"

Germany could not speak. He looked up and whispered, "Feliciano's gone. I- I think Russia tricked him into joining him somehow because of… of this."

Spain took the flag and looked at it, confusion evident on his face. He was one of the many who could not understand Italy's handwriting. "You could read this encrypted message?"

"Shut up! It isn't encrypted, you fool! It's Italy's last letter to me. It says he was going to be friends with Russia!" Germany yelled, slightly annoyed.

"Are you sure that is all that's written there, Ludwig?" Spain inquired, looking at the long paragraph, "Or if you don't want to tell me what else is written in this long paragraph, then it's fine. Some things are meant to be kept secreto."

Romano grabbed the flag and said huffily, "My brother was always a stupid idiot. Making friends with bastards, cooking pasta, and mass-producing white flags are his only specialties."

While Spain tried to keep his former colony's mouth shut from insulting his brother, Germany sighed, looking down at his feet. He knew the war was coming and Russia had more tricks up his sleeve than anyone else knew. He also knew that Italy Veneziano was worth more than what Romano said he was. Something was going to go wrong, and he was sure of it.

Spain was thinking the exact same thing. He knew that he couldn't stay neutral because of the threats Russia was giving. He knew that Italy Veneziano meant more to Germany and Romano than the impressions they were letting out about him as well. He also knew that he was caring a lot about Lovino more than before and that wasn't just because of the past.

Germany gasped and grabbed the long piece of scrolled paper from the long box he was reading from just before Italy interrupted him. He paled and almost fainted when it read, 'Next, Italy Veneziano shall join me in an alliance through secret intimidation and threats'. Spain looked at it in surprise while Romano started shouting about bastards that always trick his brother.

War really was a strange thing. War could make people do- and think about- things that were secret; what others couldn't know about.

* * *

_Three…_

"England!!"

America grinned as England turned around, annoyed. "What do you want, America?"

"France is calling you. He said-"

"Yes, I know what he said! Let me guess, he said, 'Tell Angleterre to stop working and relax like I'm doing.' Well, no! I am not going to rest until this war is over!"

England frowned as America said, "Wow, you're good at guessing, England! How did you know? Did your eavesdropping fairy friends tell you?"

"Get out, you git. And stop mocking my fairies!" England hissed angrily as he grabbed his pocket gun and loaded it.

America gasped and cried, "AH! ENGLAND'S GONNA SHOOT ME!"

"Well, I will if you don't leave right now."

"You're really going to shoot me?" America asked blankly.

England sighed and put his pocket gun in his pocket, saying, "Of course not, you twat. Now, go tell France, 'I will hit him if he doesn't stop goofing off, looking at himself in the mirror and groping other people's arses like a bloody git all day.'"

America laughed and left, leaving England in the room. He ran to France, who was in one of the biggest guest rooms, combing his hair. "Yo France!" he exclaimed.

"Ah. Amerique, has Angleterre decided to sit down in his little corner drinking tea instead of pacing and thinking of useless plans for the war?" France inquired, turning around from the mirror and flashing a wide smile.

America shuddered slightly and said, "Well, his exact words were-"

"Let me guess, 'He will hit me if I don't stop goofing off, looking at myself in the mirror and groping other people's arses like a bloody git all day?'"

"How did you know? Seriously, he guessed exactly what you said too!" America cried, surprised.

Looking at himself in the mirror, France laughed, "We know each other well, Amerique, but not exactly in the nicest of ways. You should know that."

America imagined France and England attempting to punch each other for a hundred years and chuckled. "Yeah, well, I'm going to Canada and the others."

As he walked towards the kitchen, he could hear a few voices penetrating the silence of the afternoon. "Yo everyone! The hero is here to save the day!"

Canada, Sealand, Latvia, and Poland turned to look at America. "Alfred, what's up?" Canada asked, "Have you, Francis, and Arthur decided on the war stuff yet?"

"Yeah, yeah, we already have. Alliance a few days after the declaration and attack when need to. Well, it's more complex than that but I don't really care as long as I save the day," America said coolly, grabbing a soda from the fridge.

Sealand stood up and said rather heatedly, "Why can't I join?"

"England said you're too small to join the war, remember?" Latvia pointed out, "And I can't join since I'm sure Russia's going to hunt me down as soon as he knows where I am."

Sealand huffed angrily and then said to Latvia, "Anyway, I won't let you get captured by anyone!"

"Well, I am not joining any alliance unless it's with Liet," Poland said loudly, "All I'm worried about is that monster of a country Russia."

Silence reigned as they all thought about the threats of the war. Suddenly, two more people entered the room. France winked at all of them and sat down beside Canada while England grabbed a cup of tea.

America noticed that everyone looked either worried or feigned calmness. He stood up from his position in the chair and said, "We're not scared, are we?"

Everyone stared at him and England said, one eyebrow raised, "What makes you say that?"

"Well, you all look a lot like it."

Canada hugged Kumajirou and whispered softly, "Of course we're scared. Aren't you?"

"No, heroes don't get scared or worried!" America cried defiantly.

England shook his head, mixing a little sugar with his tea. "You don't have to pretend to be alright, America. Even if you don't feel scared or worried, you are. And you'll find that I am right," England said, sipping from his tea.

Sealand stuck his tongue out behind his older brother while Latvia attempted to suppress a small laugh. They both started to get close to each other and hung around together a lot. The thought of Russia hunting for Latvia was inevitable yet they spent as much time together before the war as possible.

Poland rolled his eyes at all their silly antics and put his empty coffee cup in the sink. He was quite calm in the outside but deep within his heart was a large hole. Lithuania would not survive Russia any longer and that was what Poland had thought.

France grinned and shuffled closer to Canada, who was holding his small, white bear in a death grip. Kumajirou now found its way into Canada's arms almost all the time and everyone had noticed. He didn't know that that was what attracted France closer to him- because he seemed quite scared. Even though the French nation was still very active in his usual activities (which I shall not mention), he held concern and fear as well.

England brought his cup to his mouth daintily, pinky finger up. He was gazing fondly at America and he realized how much he cared about him. The younger nation was mostly concerned about being a hero and was very ready for the upcoming war but then England knew how large an amount he could suffer, which scared him.

America smiled lightly and shook his head, thinking about what England said. After a while, he realized that he was scared. He was worried. Well, as a hero, he wasn't supposed to show it, was he? And he didn't. As he looked at everyone in the room, his eyes locked with England's and he saw that no matter how well he hid his fear, those emerald green eyes would always see it.

War really was a strange thing. War- could differentiate the intangible truth from the inevitable facade of lies.

* * *

_Two…_

Around the small, low, wooden table set down upon the floor were three people. Korea, Hong Kong, and their guest Greece were waiting patiently for Taiwan to finish cooking their dinner.

Not long after, the girl opened the sliding door and brought out noodles, soup, and other delicious food. Korea cheered, "Yes! I thought you were going to take forever, Taiwan. It must be really hard for you to cook food that originated from me."

Taiwan scowled while Greece laughed, used to the Asians' silly antics by now. Suddenly, a rather loud thump echoed from upstairs and they all looked up, startled. "What was that?" Taiwan gasped.

"It's most probably China dropping a book or something. Or maybe a bird crashed onto a window," Korea shrugged, grabbing a bowl and chopsticks. Hong Kong looked around curiously. "Anyway, where are China and Japan? We can't start the meal incomplete; it's not usually done that way."

"I'll go get Kiku," Greece said instantly, knowing exactly where his friend was. He always walked around the back garden, behind the sakura trees and the vine wall.

"I want to call aniki!!" Taiwan cried immediately, beating Korea to it. She went upstairs to look for him while Greece went on his way outside the door. As he opened it, he faintly heard Korea calling out to hurry up so they could eat.

There was a slight breeze blowing softly and the sakura trees seemed as if they were dancing gently to the wind. Greece decided not to call for Japan, knowing that he would probably not answer.

Suddenly, he saw Japan's figure, leaning on a rather large and beautiful sakura tree. "Kiku!" he yelled.

Japan turned and saw Greece walking to him. "We're going to eat already, let's go."

"Alright. I was just getting some fresh air. This place is rather calming and I like it…" he said quietly as he straightened up, brushing a few stray petals from his hair. Greece scanned him from head to toe and muttered, "You're worried and scared, aren't you? I could feel that you go here whenever that is so."

Japan looked up and nodded, realizing how close they both were. He felt his cheeks burn up slightly and looked down again. Greece gazed at him and grabbed his shoulders, saying firmly, "I'm here for you, Kiku. You know that. And I… I…"

They started to lean closer together and Japan thought for a second that Greece would hesitate and pull back, which they both considered for just a single nanosecond. Dark brown eyes met light green and just when their lips were about to meet, a cry came from nearby.

Korea was running towards them quickly, unaware that he had interrupted a rather intimate moment. "Taiwan went to China's room- and he wasn't there!"

Japan gasped and exchanged worried glances with Greece, running back to the house. There, he found Hong Kong trying to calm Taiwan down and bolted up the stairs. When he opened the door to his brother's room, he thought it looked alright- but no China.

Everything was neat and clean and he noticed soon after that it was because of the absence of a few material objects. Taiwan trudged up slowly behind him and whispered hoarsely, her eyes stinging with tears, "I just found this note on the bed…"

**Japan, Korea, Taiwan, Hong Kong, Greece, and to whomever else you may show this to…**

**I am sorry. I have decided to leave and stay with Russia. He had stuck with me before as a friend for a really long time. You would not understand- any of you. We were closer than friends; we were like brothers. That's why I can't just refuse to join him in the war when he is calling me because I just can't. Please, just understand. This is what's best for all of you and for me.**

**-China**

**P.S. Take care of yourselves...**

"N-no!" Japan gasped, tears cascading smoothly down his face, "I didn't want him to, I wouldn't let him… But he did!"

Taiwan sobbed quietly beside him, Hong Kong comforting her, while Korea stared at the note, happiness erased completely from his face. Greece was leaning on the doorway, looking sadly at the scene unfolding before his eyes. It wasn't meant to be like this; Kiku and his siblings weren't supposed to cry for Yao.

And that was why he came there in the first place. He approached nearer and stood behind Japan, ready to hug him and comfort him. That was what he did, Honda Kiku crying silently on his shoulder. Greece would never let anything hurt him any longer. He loved him.

War really was a strange thing. War- could make people choose rash and hurtful decisions with unknown reasons behind all the tears.

* * *

_One…_

The room was cold and he didn't like it. The cool air stung his face uncomfortably and his hands felt stiff. He stood up and looked outside; it was raining. It was unusual since the last time it rained at his place was a few weeks ago and all he had experienced was moderate weather. This temperature was just _cold._

And it was probably too cold for his liking.

He left the room and looked at the sun, which was going to set in a few minutes. The rain and the clouds were blocking it out and instead of an orange, pink, purple, and red, bloody sky-

It was dark. And he liked it despite the hated cold. It matched the occasion perfectly. When his boss would issue the statement to the whole world on international television, then the bombs, missiles, and cannons would take their part. The rest of the world would not expect the surprise attack. The looks on their faces, the screams of terror that would come out of innocent civilians' throats and the anger of the other nations- it would be priceless.

Russia exited his room and went to the wide hallway on the left. He peeked through a tiny hole on the large door to his right and saw his boss getting ready to appear in front of the whole world. Meanwhile, he knew that the other countries would know that _he _was the one behind it all, that _he_ was the ventriloquist controlling the puppet, that _he_ was, indeed, the boss.

Only forty minutes were left until the sun would completely set and then war would start. Russia smiled and walked to the other building, knowing exactly where his servants were.

"Lithuania, Estonia," he cried softly as he climbed up the roof of the building, "Where are you?"

Estonia jumped and turned around, seeing exactly who he was dreading to see that very moment. "R-Russia… What is it that you want?" asked Estonia as casually as possible.

"I want both of you to go with me to Europe and help attack," Russia said as Estonia nodded. Lithuania did not turn around since Russia came and gave no reaction to his previous statement. Russia looked at him wearily as if used to it. He knew that his servants would act rebellious and hard-headed towards him at times and added, "Lithuania, you too will come. No objections, I want both of you there."

Lithuania turned around and gave him an unreadable look, leaving the roof. Estonia sighed and told Russia quietly, "He's still mad about what you did to Latvia. And I'm not surprised that he's upset about how you drove away Poland."

Russia did not mind it these days when Estonia would be a smart ass to him but then retorted, "He'll come around, I'm sure, when he joins the rest of the world, which would turn out to plead and beg me for forgiveness on their knees. Latvia and Poland- well, let's just say that they will understand the same thing as well…"

Nothing was said as a few minutes ticked by. Estonia checked his watch and gasped, "Russia… Fifteen minutes left until it all starts!"

"And it will be worthwhile."

They both went down and walked to the other building where Lithuania waited for them sulkily. Russia's boss was prouder than ever as the lights, cameras, and everyone else were ready. Ten minutes were left and it was impossible to say that they were unprepared.

Another few minutes passed and time had come.

Some say the rain had stopped. Others said that it was a complete downpour. Most would tell that it was simply just a sad sunset.

War really was a strange thing. Enough explanations said, because obviously, it really is and whatever happens, it always was, is, and, of course, always will be.

Unless the world would do something about it, then the consequences could be avoided- yet some say it is inevitable, intangible, and impenetrable.

Strangely, nobody really knows.

* * *

_**Author's Note**: I am very sorry I took a long time updating this story because I had a rather difficult time coping with school. Well, it paid off since I got high in my quizzes and managed to go back to writing at the same time! Anyway, I decided to cut this story in three (like a trilogy, you know?). The next chapter would be the last chapter and my sequel will be coming out after I write a few one-shots or two in order to have a break from chaptered fics._

_I hope you people are enjoying this story and the best you could do is read, review, favorite, alert, message me, or simply just enjoy. :D_

_-Pasta W 19.  
_


	8. In TwentyFive Years

Signs of Another War

In Twenty-Five Years

_Most would tell that it was simply just a sad sunset…_

Blood covered the ground and everywhere, there was chaos. One could not contribute an intricate, detailed description of the next few days after the bombing. Back then, there was an inevitable hate for life towards each individual's enemy. Peace was impossible to achieve for an impenetrable wall of death covered it; there was hate for life and death in hate. Most of the wise people had predicted that the victors of this war would rule for thousands of years after and they were wrong.

When a new empire or nation rose up in control of the world, another world power would soon knock it down. War was no longer for the protection of one's own country but it was now a competition for pride, fame, glory, honor-

For oneself.

When the very first countries were born, the first men who lived debated on whether these inhumanly beings had hearts. They knew that the countries' lives depended on their lands and their people but the very fact that these countries' loved their lands, loved their people, and sometimes, loved each other- it assured the people that their proud nations had hearts and souls.

After the long period of bombing, communism, genocide, and civil wars, it seemed as if everyone had turned cruel, heartless, and violent. Nobody cared for each other anymore. Crude tactics scarred the innocent and impure thoughts petrified the weak. Even the slightest bit of love would take a long period of time in order to be retrieved from the dark, black pit which was the ever-growing stain of malice and atrociousness.

But it all had to end one way or another. For twenty-five years, the world had faced something that was far worse than the past wars. No deathly event could match up to the darkest age of all time- but it ended. Nobody knew who did it, when the exact date was, where the actual peace treaty was signed- if there was one, that is- what actually happened when it did, why it even took place at all, or how the hell someone could ever end it.

But it did. Soon, the world leaders declared peace and soldiers stopped fighting. I, myself, telling this story as if I am normal though I am not, and I am one of the very, extremely, and utterly rare few beings out of the thousands in this world who know. Innocent civilians asked several questions that nobody but the countries, the world leaders, the high-ranking soldiers, and I could answer.

I believe I am going too far into the future. Let us leap back into the past for you must probably be huffing indignantly, waiting for me to get _straight to the point._ Well, I'm sorry but I have to beat around the bush for a while because this story is best told when told in intricate detail.

After the declaration, Germany took the first step. He did not waste any time in attacking the Russian army, which was fast approaching the other side of Europe. Austria, Hungary, South Italy, and Spain remained neutral while the rest of Europe did not. Poland and Latvia left the safety of the Atlantic Forces and fought Russia alongside Germany. They were working to break the new Soviet Union- Russia, Ukraine, Belarus, Lithuania, Estonia, Italy, and China. Latvia and Poland tried to help Estonia and Lithuania without being captured while Germany worked to get Italy back. Only Italy and Russia himself knew the reason why he joined him in the first place. Well, I as well, of course.

Asia was in a state of panic. Japan, instead of following China as proposed, attacked. The other Asian nations were ruthlessly conquered by Russia, who was now an ultimate world power. Only half of Europe and the whole America were not affected. Half of Africa that wasn't neutral fell to the Soviet as well- except for Egypt.

Britain and France, like in the Second World War, were close allies. America and Canada had joined forces with them and were now known as the Atlantic Forces, seeing their locations in the map. They were the ones who could most probably defeat Russia and later attempted to collaborate with Germany and Japan, an ultimate failure for secret reasons.

Of course, I am the only living entity who is not a country that knows all the details and since I cannot tell you all in one sitting, I bid you farewell for now.

You must be wondering, "Who the hell are you to talk to us like this, just tell the god damn story!"

To put it in simpler terms, I am Death. Unlike the countries, I have no soul, no heart. But when war comes and people die, I live to the fullest. I fly high up into the air with a great feeling of ecstasy and power. Souls die; I feed on their blood.

You might say that I am a horrifying being, even more than a grim reaper or dementor of somewhat but this story is far too epic to be unnoticed, unheard. If you ask how I even know the whole story in the first place, it is because I am everywhere. I am invisible but I am always there. Death, after all, takes place every day, every hour, and this very minute, in fact. I know. Always.

I will tell this story as if I am a normal human being because in the previous instances, my identity was hidden well. As I go on, I will reveal more shocking information but tell this tale as if I am just an innocent soul. In short, I will tell this story like how I did in the last few moments.

I am Death and this is the Third World War.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **Okay, I know the Death thing sounds freaky but the story is better told that way. Yeah, I also know that I'm leaving you people in suspense and confusion for at least one or two months and I am so, very, very sorry for that but I need to take a break for Christmas and New Year so this will probably start again at around end of January or start of February. Anyway, sorry for the late update!  
_

_For this, I will not hesitate in giving slight spoilers and answers to questions for those who will ask kindly. As if anyone will ask, anyway. XD And I hereby declare the first part of this somewhat epic trilogy complete. Read, review, favorite, alert, or whatever. Please and thank you!! :)_

_-Pasta W 19.  
_


End file.
